what if things had been different?
by terminatorluvr
Summary: what if when Kyo rejected Mayura for Alice she had not cursed him and she had actually let him go and handed him over to Alice? KyoxMayura, AlicexKyo, Alice & Mayura
1. Chapter 1

_**What if things had been different?**_

**Mayura sat at her desk with a dazzling smile on her face which made half the male students blush and melt like warm butter. Some female students apart from Oishi were her fan club and (if given the chance) would have kissed the floor she walked on. **

**Kyo was handsome too without a doubt with his dark hair and big brown eyes, he and Mayura would make the perfect couple but his eyes roamed to someone else; the younger Seno daughter Alice. She had a slight girlish charm and a gentle heart with a lot of courage which he admired. Her hair was a gentle brown colour and her eyes were the colour of the bluest sky. **

_**After class**_

"**Hey Kyô do you wanna buy some ice-cream on the way home?" Mayura asked sweetly before Alice could even walk over to his desk. Kyo just stared at her blankly in shock and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "come with me for a sec please Mayura". "Oh sure Kyo whatever you want" Mayura cried happily and clung to his arm tightly. **

"**What a bitch she always acts like she's the best thing since corned beef" Oishi muttered then looked at her friend pitifully "hey Alice are you ok?" she asked kindly. "I guess big sister has always been cuter than me anyway" she said wiping her tempted tears away bravely. **

_**In archery practice room**_

"**So Kyo what was it you wanted to say?" Mayura said whirling around her lovely blonde hair flowing down her face. "Well Mayura the thing is…"Kyo began bravely "Yes?" Mayura said batting her big blue eyes at him.**

"**Mayura forgive me but I wanna break up with you, I don't find it fair to date a girl if I don't like her it just seems cruel" Kyo burst out bravely. Mayura stood still in shock and grabbed her arm bravely and her head bowed sadly tears welling up and a few spilled over.**

**Kyo felt guilty and tried to make it better "Look Mayura I really do feel bad but…" he began, "No its ok Kyo…" she began and turned around so Kyo could see the tears. He tried to walk forward but she stopped him bravely "You like Alice don't you" She said smiling bravely but she was still crying. **

**Kyo gasped but nodded to which Mayura sighed "I knew it all along but I guess I just wanted it to last a bit longer" she sighed sadly wiping away a falling tear. "Thank you for understanding Mayura" Kyo smiled. "You had better look after Alice or you'll have me to answer to!" Mayura said bravely but she smiled. **

_**Later**_

**Mayura bumped into Alice in the hall and it was then that Alice realized she had been crying. "Mayura…. Hey sis what's up?" Alice asked worriedly grabbing her sisters shoulders "Alice he's all yours now but I'll keep watch to make sure he doesn't hurt you" Mayura said bravely. **

**Alice didn't quite click with this until she realized that Mayura had been dumped by Kyo "Oh sis I'm really sorry" she said sympathetically. "Alice I have tons of boys who like me, maybe I will find someone else after I recover but this is your time to find happiness" Mayura said gently and walked away. **

**Oishi was in shock but smiled "I guess she wasn't so bad after all". Alice nodded and went to find Kyo and Oishi followed but went so she could see if Alice and Kyo got together not to invade their privacy. **

_**At Archery club**_

**Kyo was waiting for Alice and leaning against the wall "Um Kyo" a shy voice said and there stood his brunette angel Alice. She was rather nervous and blushing already trying to not make eyes contact because it made her all the more nervous. **

**(Play a thousand years by Christina Perri) **

**Kyo walked over to Alice held her close to him which made her heart beat faster "Um Kyo" Alice said nervously unable to move her body from the shock. "Alice I love you…I love you so deeply that my heart races whenever I see you but…how do you feel for me?"**

**Alice gasped and began to remember Kyo saving her from Tatsuya and how happy that made her, How he was there for her when her mother fell into hospital and the many moments they had shared together while trying to save Mayura from the Mara.**

"**Is this a dream because it feels too happy to be real" Alice cried gently to herself returning Kyo's embrace. "I…I love you Kyo" Alice whispered "What?" Kyo said looking her in the eyes "I love you Kyo and I always have" Alice cried and the two share a kiss. **

_**Meanwhile**_

**Oishi is standing outside and has heard everything but although she is sad she is also happy for Alice. "Good for you Alice you deserved to find your special person" Oishi sighed sadly and wiped away the gentle tears that were eager to spill over but she clenched her fists bravely. **


	2. I wish you happiness

_**I wish you happiness while I face heartache**_

**It had been 2 weeks and Mayura had been acting rather melancholy and distant which was making Alice rather worried. "Maybe I should say something to her she's been like this for 2 weeks now" Alice said to Kyo worriedly. Kyo smiled warmly but put his hand on Alice's shoulder and looked deep into her eyes "Alice I know you mean well but Mayura needs time to heal she's in pain" to which Alice nods and Kyo kisses her on the cheek and then they go off to class. **

_**In Archery**_

**Mayura is in a distant mood and not paying attention to what she was doing to which the president became very annoyed. "Mayura-san come here please" the president called beckoning Mayura over to where she was standing as she watched the club member's behavior. Mayura sighed and walked over to the club president her eyes still fixed to the floor sadly her ponytail drooped over her shoulder and her lose strand stuck to her slightly sweaty face. "Yes president Kumura?" Mayura said mopily to which president Kumura sighed and became gentler towards Mayura. "Mayura I know you're going through a rough spot since Kyo Wakamiya dumped you and began dating Alice but you need to focus and try and forget about it, it's starting to distract your focus on your club activities and class schedule" President Kumura said firmly but gently. Mayura nodded and President Kumura waved her off allowing her to continue with her club activities. While she was leaving Mayura took a quick peek at her club president and sighed "Why can't I be like her" she pouted enviously. **

**It was true Ayako Kumura, president of the archery club was truly a cute girl and had was dating Tatsuya Matsujo and boy was he a lucky guy, any guy would be dating president of the archery club. Ayako had big brown eyes with long eyelashes that made them look even bigger; it was said any guy that looked into them their legs would immediately turn to jelly and they would go speechless at an attempt to speak to her, then there was the hair, Ayako had long hair 11 cm past her shoulders and it was a beautiful copper colour which made everyone envious. She usually tied it up into a ponytail with a scrunchie during archery but not today as she was in a rush. Ayako's figure was one to gloat but at least she and Alice came second to her especially in bust size which was a good thing. Ayako was a 38 D cup which made all the guys ogle at her in class (especially gym) and her archery outfit caught loads of attention. Mayura was a 33 D cup which did come at least second to her and Alice came third in 32 D cups. **

_**After school**_

**Mayura, Kyo and Alice are walking home together and then they hit the split pathway that leads to home. "Bye Kyo Alice and I will see you tomorrow" Mayura said waving goodbye and began walking down the bath but stopped when she realized Alice wasn't following. "Alice c'mon we gotta get home or mum and dad will flip plus Nyozeka needs feeding" Mayura said impatiently.**

**Alice fiddled with her fingers then just came out and said it "actually sis, mum and dad said I could sleep at Kyo since we're dating and Nyozeka is coming too so you'll have to go home alone is that ok". Mayura was shocked but tried hard not to show her tears "Sure ok but make sure you phone me to make sure your ok" Mayura begs. Alice is shocked by Mayura's desperateness but just nods and agrees.**

_**Later**_

**Mayura walks home sadly a breeze blowing her long blonde hair in her face but she doesn't care her mind is still stuck on Kyo and Alice together. She clutches her chest as the pain of being alone strikes her like a deadly blade. A few sad tears fall down her face blinding her so she is unable to see. "I hope love comes my way soon" she sighs sadly. "Hey baby you wanna have some fun come with us!" a voice says. Mayura turns to see a gang of thugs and becomes afraid. "No…no thanks I need to get home" Mayura says nervously and turns to flee but one grabs her wrist and twists her arm behind her back and gags her mouth with hand to which Mayura attempts to free with her other but is unable to.**

"**Let's go have some fun eh boys" the leader yells pulling Mayura away who looks about desperately but the only spectators are 2 schoolgirls who run away in fear of being caught themselves. A cold shiver of fear runs down Mayura's back "Looks like nobody's gonna come baby so let's have some fun" the strongest guy sneers licking Mayura's face who starts to cry but her voice is muffled.**

"**hey you great brute your scaring her lay off we only wanna play with her eh boys" the leader says again producing a backpack full of s** toys to which Mayura's blood turns to ice at the thought of what they are going to do and struggles like hell. "Aww c'mon baby don't resist Y'know you'll like it" one good looking guy says and begins to rubs her crotch which makes Mayura moan and wriggle. "Hey I think she likes it" the guy says and the others agree and begin dragging Mayura away into the woods to have some fun. "No…no somebody help me please…not like this anything but this I beg you" Mayura weeps to herself. **


	3. The twisted fate of being beautiful

_**The twisted fate of being beautiful**_

**The more Mayura struggled in the grip of the gang members the tighter they held onto her despite her desperate thrashing about and attempts of muffled screaming. "Geez she's such a pain" the largest guy said and slapped Mayura and left a huge red mark on her face which made her even more afraid and she started to cry. "hey don't ruin her pretty face if we train her well she might become quite useful" the cutest looking guy said to which they obeyed so Mayura figured he must have been second in command. "She's really tight must still be a virgin" the largest guy sniggers an evil smirk spreading across his face and Mayura's blood turned to ice and some of the men began to unzip their trousers while the largest guy got the bag of goodies. "Now girly you gonna behave less you wanna get hurt" the creepiest guy said pulling her face close to his to sacra her which made Mayura's eyes well with tears and then he released her. **

_**Suddenly**_

"**Hey what do you think you're doing you jerks!" a familiar voice yelled out and Mayura was shocked to see Frey running towards them in a very sexy leather vest top and trousers with black boots and fingerless black biker gloves. The gang members made a runner and abandoned Mayura on the floor whom was left trembling her mouth still gagged but she got up and removed it but still sat trembling on the floor. "Mayura are you ok those jerks won't get away with that" Frey said angrily looking around to make sure they were safe. Frey knelt down and came closer to her and stroked her long blonde waves "Mayura are you hurt? Why are you crying?" Frey said worriedly a look of concern in his eyes. "Thank you…" she said quietly which startled Frey as she said it so quietly but became interested when he knew she'd spoken. "Mayura what did you...?" Frey began but was cut off after Mayura clung to him tightly in an affectionate hug. "If…if you hadn't shown up who knows what they would have done" Mayura sobbed and Frey stroked her hair gently until she stopped sobbing. "Oh Mayura there now its ok don't cry anymore" Frey said gently and helped her to her feet. **

_**At Frey's apartment**_

**Mayura sat in a chair her fists clenched looking down at her lap with her head bowed so low her long hair drooped like a curtain in front of her lovely face. Her eyes were red and swollen from the crying but she had calmed down since the incident. Frey walked into the room with 2 cups of green tea and handed one to Mayura before sitting down next to her and taking a sip after blowing on it. "Thank you" Mayura said quietly and took a sip of her own tea after blowing on it for 10 minutes. **

"**I called your mom and told her you would be staying here for the night as you had gotten into some trouble and she said it was ok" Frey said calmly to which Mayura thanked him gratefully but still looked very miserable. "What's bothering you Mayura you still seemed disheartened is about those men?" Frey asked with a look of concern. Mayura shook her head adamantly and said "No no it's just if you hadn't of shown up I wouldn't have been able to live with myself after that" Mayura said tearfully. Frey looked at the eldest Seno daughter for a while and admired her lovely good looks, sure Alice was cute in an innocent and adorable way but with Mayura it was a whole different story. Mayura had a great body that was like a model from an advertisement you saw all over Tokyo no wonder she was so popular with the guys. Her eyes were so big and blue like the colour of rain and so full of life and emotion. Her hair was golden blonde and shone in the sun which made her look amazing he would love to run his hair through her beautiful waves any day. Frey edged closer to Mayura which startled her but she didn't move away from him instead she sat perfectly still where she was sat. "Mayura you may not know this but since I first laid eyes on you I've been interested in you for a long time with Alice I was merely teasing to get a laugh out of Kyo" Frey confessed laughing when he remembered about Kyo expression at the time. Mayura was amazed to hear this but at the same time she was happy but kept her cool. "I was wandering would you by any chance wanna be my girlfriend?" Frey said his cheeks tinted a slight red colour to which Mayura burst out "Yes of course I will" and kissed him on the lips to which Frey returned immediately with passion. **

**Later**

"**Hello this is Alice Seno, ah Sis are you ok I heard about the incident in the park, what? A double date with me and Kyo sure ok see you then". Alice placed the phone down with a slightly confused yet excited look. "Alice what's the matter did something happen to Mayura?" Kyo said worriedly to which Alice shook her head. "No don't worry she's fine just a bit shaken up and knocked about but apart from that she's just fine she wants to meet up with us town for a double date with some guy but she won't say who I'm so excited" Alice cried jumping about excitedly making Kyo smile.**

_**In town**_

**Kyo looked ultimately mature and sexy wearing a black shirt with the top button undone and a pair of grey trousers and black shoes to match. The only problem was this outfit attracted a lot of single girls but luckily he had his arm around Alice to keep them away. Alice was wearing a white halter neck v front summer dress to her knees with red flowers patterned all over the lower part of the dress. On her feet she had a pair of white sandals with a fake red flower on the toe end on each one. Around her neck was a red ruby pendant from Kyo and she had her hair in the normal style as she didn't want to look to showy. "Hey Alice wow you look so cute you should dress like that more often" a familiar voice called out to her cheerfully. Alice turned to greet her sister back but was too shocked at her outfit to speak as was Kyo so they remained silent and just stood there aloof.**

**Frey was wearing his black leather outfit from the day before and looked seriously sexier than Kyo today and obviously wanted to rub it in his face which Kyo was aware of as all the surrounding girls were having a contest on who was sexier between the two of them. Frey waved at them and said the usual flirting lines but was more interested with the hot honey under his arm. "Um sis you look…" Alice began trying to think of something to say which made Mayura laugh. Mayura did look amazing though, she was wearing a cat bell choker made with black leather, a black Chinese top that ended at her waist with a gold dragon on the front. There was an opening in the top around her chest area flashing her lovely bosom making Kyo blush. Underneath she was wearing a red mini skirt to her thighs with a slit and diamond fishnet tights, on her feet were black heels making her outfit stunning. "So sis where are we off to?" Alice said curiously fixing a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. She felt so plain and ordinary compared to Kyo, Frey and Mayura and began to wish she had never shown up at all, a few tears began well up in her eyes but she clenched her fists trying to hold them back. Kyo suddenly hugged her tightly shocking her "Um Kyo why did you…" Alice said in shock "Don't cry Alice you look so cute today" Kyo said gently stroking her hair gently which relieved her. **

_**In restaurant**_

**Kyo was eating a plate of sweet and sour pork with rice and looked even more handsome as he ate; Alice just couldn't waste looking at him the whole time with big loving eyes. Her cheeks had turned a slight hint of red as she was feeling a tad shy. Alice had ordered some pork Ramen and a glass of orange soda as she had been wanting to try it for ages but had never really gotten round to it and now that she had she wasn't regretting it whatsoever. Mayura had ordered a plate of mixed tempura for her and Frey to share and the two had ordered completely separate drinks. Frey had been really bold and ordered Sake and seemed to enjoy it as he was on his second order after finishing his first but Mayura was being stern with him although he seemed to hold his drink really well. "I'm gonna go back to Frey's after this if you guys are ok with that" Mayura said happily which made Alice and Kyo rather shocked. "Oh ok sis but may I ask why?" Alice said taking a mouthful of ramen "Well it is my first time Alice" Mayura giggled quietly nuzzling into Frey's chest cutely which made Alice choke on her food slightly. She stared at Mayura unable to believe how bold she had become since back then and just nodded but deep down she was happy that Mayura was in love. After Mayura and Frey left in a taxi Kyo and Alice walked home under the setting sun hand in hand. **


End file.
